1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biological compositions, specifically to biological compositions for treating animal waste, such as in and near animal waste lagoons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past decades there has been a shift from smaller localized family farms toward larger integrated confinement agricultural operations. Specifically, large agricultural operations referred to as concentrated animal feeding operations (CAFO's) may utilize confinement barns to house a large number of livestock such as swine, poultry or dairy cows. Using the swine industry as an example, often numerous hog-confinement operations are grouped in close proximity forming “mega-farms” which may house tens of thousands of hogs. Similarly, the dairy industry operates using large factory farms that house thousands of animals in a relatively small land area. While these larger agricultural operations have numerous advantages, attendant with these larger facilities are pollution problems relating to the handling and treatment of manure and wastewater (hereinafter collectively “wastewater”). By way of example, pollution problems associated with liquid animal waste, such as produced by the swine industry, include nitrogen, phosphorus, solids, bacteria and foul odors that result from anaerobic digestion. Environmental concerns more specifically center on odor and ground and surface water quality issue and impacts.
Traditionally, animal wastes and wastewater are collected and stored in waste treatment lagoons or waste storage ponds where they undergoes minimal treatment. Most agricultural facilities use microbial digestion for treatment of animal wastes and wastewater. The primary reasons for using microbial digestion is simplicity and cost. Wastewater is simply discharged from the animal storage facility into an open lagoon or plurality of lagoons (ponds used to store and treat thousands to millions of gallons of animal waste) where the waste undergoes natural microbial digestion. After retention in the lagoon system, wastewater is usually land applied via spray irrigation. However, over forty (40) noxious gases may be emitted from lagoons at hog and/or dairy farms including ammonia, methane and hydrogen sulfide. Additionally, the time required for digestion of the organic wastes is relatively long, from weeks to months. Some current regulations require a minimum residence of 180 days for animal waste facilities using anaerobic lagoons for digestion. Neighbors find odors emanating from lagoons, confinement houses, and fields onto which wastes are sprayed to be a nuisance. In fact, as a result of odor problems associated with anaerobic lagoons, certain states have legally mandated buffer zones or designated land areas between lagoon sites and populated areas.
The lagoons may be aerobic, anaerobic, or a combination. Anaerobic lagoons, or those requiring the exclusion of oxygen, are good at breaking down solids. However, they are also septic, and emit a very strong odor. Aerobic lagoons, or those requiring oxygen, if operating properly, do a more complete job than anaerobic lagoons of breaking down solids and keep them in suspension longer so there is less residue in the lagoon; harsh odors are also reduced drastically. Further, aerobic digestion is typically quicker than anaerobic.
Most dairy lagoons are not designed to be either anaerobic nor aerobic, they are mainly a storage unit, the top 3 to 6 feet being naturally aerobic because of wind and exposed surface area, while 6 feet and below is more anaerobic due to lack of oxygen. Where both the aerobic and anaerobic populations are healthy, strong, and comprising microorganisms able to process animal waste, the animal waste may be processed very quickly as the aerobic and anaerobic populations may interact in ways which enhance the effectiveness and/or efficiency of the lagoon.
Dairymen spend considerable funds each year putting in aerators and circulators to get air into the lagoons, as well as drudging out the solids that accumulate on the bottom of the lagoon. Some dairies, due to lack of space, have smaller lagoons. In such cases maintenance costs increase significantly. The dairy may end up drudging every three to four years at thousands of dollars every time. Further, because of chemicals used on dairies in animal production, for example chemicals used in foot baths, often this residue is too toxic to be applied to fields without further processing.
Additionally, production areas such as dairy parlors accumulate animal waste during use. While the waste may be moved out of the production area, for example wherein the waste is sprayed with water and allowed to flow out of the production area and into a lagoon, it is typical for a slime to accumulate in the production areas. The slime increases the difficulty of maintaining a clean environment inside the production area, thereby increasing the risk of infection for animals. Further, where the slime accumulates on a floor, the floor may become dangerously slippery. Still further, the slime may generate offensive odors.
While microorganisms may be introduced into production areas and lagoons in various ways, it is expensive to purchase, transport and apply such bacteria. In particular where there is a need for a regular supply of the microorganisms to be used in an ongoing operation. Additionally, while the natural micro-flora found in and around production areas and lagoons is capable of processing agricultural waste, such micro-flora typically processes the material very slowly and with undesired by-products.
As such, improvements in nutrient rich compositions used generate to large amounts of desired microorganisms, which microorganisms are used to process animal waste and the manufacturing and methods thereof continue to be sought.